


You are My Cry Baby

by dururu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, dance student daniel, popular jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dururu/pseuds/dururu
Summary: Daniel found that some people keep their tears a secret.‘So an idol like him can have  problem too’, Daniel thought while peeping at a certain beautiful man who was crying his eyes out everyday in the same spot.





	You are My Cry Baby

Daniel always practices dancing alone after his class ends.

He could use the dance studio, actually. But since it’s nearing the exam period, the studios are all fully packed with dance students who practice their pieces all the time, just like him. And it’s too costly to rent a private studio, so Daniel just bear with looking for some secluded, empty space, when there’s barely any passerby so he can practice by himself. 

Luckily, he found the perfect place. It was near the old warehouse, in the furthest side of the theater department building area in his university. They would store the props they used  for theatre performance there, but since they recently build a new warehouse which is nearer to the main building, no one comes there anymore. Somehow there’s an old big mirror they put there at the back side of the building, making it the best free private studio for Daniel. 

It’s been few days since Daniel practiced there alone. So far he was really satisfied with the place, and he keeps hoping that nobody else could find it other than him. The boy rests a bit after an hour of moving his whole body, turning off the song on his phone. He was using headphone so that the sounds wouldn’t attract attention from any passerby, which could lead them to find this great place. 

He then remembered that he forgot his water bottle in the classroom, so he decided to buy some drinks in the nearest vending machine. Daniel stood up and walked out of the area, when he stopped as he realized something.

In front of the old warehouse, there was a wooden stair to the door. There, Daniel saw a man crouching down with no sound.

He almost shrieked, because he thought it was a ghost at first. But he then remembered that 1) It’s still afternoon and bright 2)The man was wearing modern clothes and has a catchy pink hair. 3) He has legs. But still, it really surprised him since when he passed by earlier, there was no one there.

Daniel began to analyze the man again from afar. The pink hair somehow looks familiar to him..

The man suddenly looked up, while still hugging his knees. His face was somehow.. handsome..white and smooth..? Daniel gasped at what he’s thinking about the man. But his face looked so sad and troubled, and Daniel realized that tears began flowing down from those beautiful eyes. The man was crying silently, staring at an empty space, not realizing that Daniel was gawking at him from behind the wall.

Ah.

Now Daniel remembers, the man is Yoon Jisung, the most famous senior from his university. 

Daniel never talked to him though, but he knew him since everyone would gossip about the social butterfly from the theater department, the loud pink haired guy, Yoon Jisung. Daniel often saw the man walks passing by his dance department,never alone, always having many people surrounding him and laugh happily. He was always the center of crowd, so there was never any chance for Daniel to get near the pink guy. The man was so famous at being kind and cheerful, as people always seeks help from him all the time. 

So why is he.. crying alone like this..?

That senior never looked like he’s having trouble, not like Daniel who’s struggling to get his dance scholarship. He’s got ton of friends, amazing grade (as Daniel heard from the gossip), and good reputation.

Honestly, the portrait of Yoon Jisung crying by himself, silently like this, felt so foreign to Daniel. His fair skin was so translucent by the sun’s shade.  His body seems smaller than Daniel, so he looked kinda fragile. Daniel always saw the older man with a smile, so his emotionless face that made him look like a doll was.. really weird.

Daniel wanted to ask what’s wrong, but then maybe Jisung just wanted to be alone. After all, if he wants to be comforted, many would run across the campus just to fight each other so they can be the first to hug him. And Daniel is a stranger after all. It would only look creepy, right?

In the end Daniel just sighed, walking back and silently practicing his dance more, pretending he didn’t see anything. ‘So an idol like him can have  problem too’, Daniel thought. When he was about to go back home and pass the warehouse door again, the man was not there anymore. So Daniel just shrugged it off and ignored what happened.

.

But then it happened again the day after, and even two days later, at the same place. 

Daniel found Jisung crying again when he was going to pass the warehouse door. Since he still doesn’t have any bravery to pass by the older man, Daniel would just sit at the warehouse wall where Jisung couldn’t see him, waiting for the older to go s.o he can pass by the place to go home. Yeah, the warehouse front was the only way out from his secret place, and he felt it’s too much trouble to look for other place so he choose waiting instead. 

Sometimes he could hear the small sobs that Jisung let out. Hearing those somehow made Daniel sad too, since he actually wanted to approach the man, to ask what happened to him and cheer him (and making him go from blocking the way out, oops). But he didn’t even have the courage to do that. He couldn’t even do anything to help the man.

“Yoon Jisung? I saw him at yesterday’s karaoke party. He’s really funny and loud”, Woojin, Daniel’s friend from the same department, answered nonchalantly when Daniel asked him about the certain man. “Why’d you ask?”

“Nothing. Don’t you think.. he’s having some problem?”

“No..?? He’s really lively and full of life? But umm, I guess he’s kinda troubled by the guys who approached him with ulterior motives.. but he can handle them coolly?”

‘Maybe Jisung is just tired from being too popular?’ Was the only conclusion Daniel could get after seeing the man crying there everyday and no clue from the gossip he heard about him.

Unfortunately, at the fourth day, while he was peeping to Jisung crying like usual, his phone rang with the loud Boomerang ringtone, as he forgot to turn it off before, after plugging out the earphone. Jisung who obviously heard that, jumping scaredly, looking around, searching for the sound’s source. 

Daniel wanted to run away, he was so ready to do that, but then suddenly his eyes met Jisung’s. They stared at each other for three seconds, before Daniel realized the situation he’s in.

“Oh, um, sorry, that was my phone,” Daniel scratched his face awkwardly. Jisung still looked at him dumbfoundedly. Now that he could see his face clearly from the front, Jisung’s face was a mess with tears and puffy eyes, also pink flushed cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Daniel said, finally deciding to approach the senior. He stood in front of Jisung who was still sitting at the stairs. It’s now or never, he put away his embarrassment aside.

“Huh??” Jisung now gasped, and looks so surprised, realizing Daniel was really there. “Wha-what??” He quickly turned his head back and was erasing his tears with his hands. Trying to hide the obvious fact that he was crying before.

“No, no, it’s okay if you continue crying.. I was just passing by..  and..”

Jisung stopped, and looks at Daniel again, blankly.

“You are..?”

“Ah, I’m Daniel, a dance student, I was just practicing my dance there, so.. I saw you and got kinda worried?” except I saw you since four days before, Daniel tried to smile bitterly to hide his stalkerish tendency.

“....” Jisung got silent again

“Ah I.. I won’t tell this to anyone.. unless you don’t want it?”

Jisung shook his head. “Don’t tell”, he said, almost whispered. Daniel felt relieved that the man seems calmer now, though the tears still flowing.

“Okay,” Daniel smiled. Jisung felt reassured and began analyzing Daniel who stood in front of him.

“You have a broad shoulder”

“Sorry?” it was so random, Daniel couldn’t catch what the older said.

“Can you sit here for a while..? I want to borrow your shoulder, please..,” Jisung patted the empty space beside him, trying to make Daniel actually sits there. Daniel knew he was the only person there, but he couldn’t believe his ears and looked around, making sure it was him the one Jisung asked to.

“Me..? Yeah, sure..?”

So he finally gave in and sat beside Jisung. He actually tried  to make a wide space between them, but Jisung approached him silently and made the space gone in a blink of eye. 

Jisung let his head rest on Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel almost screamed, almost, but he held it with all of his might. He could feel the warm, wet but soft feeling on his shoulder. Also, the man smelled really nice. It’s not like no one never do the same thing with his shoulder, but.. it’s Jisung we’re talking about! How can he do this to someone he just met? What is this shoulder borrowing thing? 

“W-wha..” Daniel could only mutter a sound, trying not to tremble.

“Sorry.. just for a bit.. I want to rest..”

“O..oh, okay”

So they both kept silent.

Like, for almost an half hour? Or maybe not that long but it feel like a year to Daniel, who still couldn’t believe what happened to him. His shoulder felt kinda heavy and he’s getting tired for a while. But if he shook off the man beside him, then maybe he’ll cry again, so Daniel tried his best to stay strong.

After the time that felt so long, Jisung finally moves his head. He then looked at Daniel straight in the eye, now smiling a little.

“Thanks, that helps a lot”

“Oh, it’s fine,” seeing the man smiles make Daniel smiles too, somehow. At least he could help, though he was not so sure by what he did. He thanked his mom for giving birth to him with this broad shoulder.

“Will you really promise to keep this a secret? Please?”

“Sure, I bet no one will believe me even if I told them Yoon Jisung is crying alone anyway--” Daniel gasped and cover his mouth, realizing what he said without thinking. “Sorry, I don’t mean--”

“So you already know me,” Jisung chuckled. “It’s fine. It’s true anyway”

“Well, you are famous,” Daniel scratched his face. Now that the older gained his composure, Jisung’s calm stare made his heart flutter. “Are you always doing this? Crying by yourself in a hiding place?”

“Ahaha, yeah. I’m a theatre major so even if I cried they would treat it like I’m acting after all,” he let out a sigh. “Or they would tell me I’m an attention whore. Not that I want all those attention, tho. But I guess sometimes it makes me happy”

Daniel didn’t know what to say, especially since the senior suddenly talks so much to him like this.

“Ah, you seems like a nice and quiet kid so I told you this, but promise again not to tell anyone, okay?”

“Of course”

“I feel better now, thanks.. Daniel? And sorry you have to see such sight of me”

Jisung then left him with a smile.

Daniel felt really relieved and thought that he won’t meet the man again after this.

.

But the next day Daniel went there for his practice and Jisung was still there, crying.

“You’re here again hyung?” 

“Daniel,” Jisung gasped again, looking embarrassed now. And like yesterday, he hide his crying eyes with his hands. “No, you know.. I just..”

Okay, this is really worrying.

“Do you need my shoulder again?” Daniel now can casually talk to him after their awkward moment yesterday.

“Ah, no thanks..” that answer kinda make Daniel disappointed, he doesn’t know why. “But can you lend me your hand, please?”

“Hands?” Daniel unconsciously gave Jisung his right hand, which Jisung gripped with both of his hands tightly.

“Your hand is rough, but they feel nice,” Jisung hummed, feeling Daniel’s hand. “Can I hold it like this for a bit? It calms me down”

“Sure..”

Daniel hoped Jisung won’t notice all the sweats in his hands, from his nervousness. Yesterday it was shoulder, now hands? Does this hyung really craved for human skinship?

And they went silent again, for a long time. 

But now Daniel enjoyed the warmth in his right hand.

.

Of course, as much as Daniel hoped for it, Jisung didn’t stop there.

The next day Jisung would ask Daniel to pat his head, some other day he would ask to sleep in Daniel’s thighs, and then another day Jisung asked for a hug.

At first it was really  embarrassing, of course. But Daniel got used to it quickly as he enjoys pampering the older too. It somehow released not just the older’s stress, but his own stress too. But still, he couldn’t stop wondering how far will it go, and the meaning behind all of this. In the end will he ask for..? Ah stop with that dirty mind, Daniel! you watch too much foreign romance movies!

“You don’t ask these kinds of thing to your friends?” Daniel finally asked, breaking their silence.

“It’s different,” Jisung didn’t move and tighten his hug on Daniel’s back. “You already know my weak side so it’s comforting if it’s done by you”

“Why didn’t you tell them too?”

“....” Jisung shrugged. “They know me as a laughing box, it may cause them to feel uncomfortable and break the mood”

“But, still,” Daniel tried to protest, only to be hushed by Jisung.

“I only need you”

The statement made Daniel’s heart beating faster and his face blushing hard. What did he say? Does that mean something or..? No, you can’t misunderstand this Daniel! You guys are only knowing each other for a week, how can something like lo..lo..love blossom between us?

“Or.. do you not like it? Doing this with me? I’m sorry…” Jisung pouted, which makes Daniel panicked.

“No, it’s okay, really! I like doing this with you too! I was just wondering since I saw you are so popular”

“Now that you mention it,” Jisung blinked and finally let go of his embrace. “You know me already because you said I’m famous.. How about you? Can I ask about you? I want to know about Daniel”

“Me? I’m just a normal student, really. Nothing interesting”

“Dance student, right?”

“Yeah, I have an exam few weeks again so I practiced here because the studios are all full”

“This is the perfect place to hide,” Jisung smiled. His eyes were not teary anymore. “Say, can I see you dance? I don’t know much about it tho, but I learned a bit when I did musical”

“Yo..you wanna see me dance?” Daniel got flustered since he was so shy to even imagine Jisung watching him.

“Yes, just treat it like your usual practice and pretend that I’m not here! I’m just an air~”

At first Daniel started dancing awkwardly, but the  he got used to Jisung’s stare and dance like he usually do. He even tried to show off some difficult moves and smirked proudly when he succeed.

Jisung’s eyes shined watching Daniel’s dance. He couldn’t close his mouth and when Daniel finished, he clapped so hard full of excitement.

“That was amazing!! Like, you are so glamour and.. aesthetic?? I can’t describe it but my eyes are glued to your movement! I bet you’ll definitely pass the exam with perfect score!”

“Thanks,” Daniel blushed again. It felt nice to be complimented, though he know he’s not that good.

Little did he know that Jisung got so addicted to it, he asked for his dance again the next day after their usual hug routine. And the day after again. And also the next day and for the past week. Daniel couldn’t say no, looking at Jisung pleaded him to do it cutely. It became a routine for them, now Daniel would practice not in front of the mirror, but Jisung instead.

.

“Yoon Jisung’s friends? They’re all popular kids too, right?” Woojin chewed his sandwich as Daniel met him in the cafetaria at lunch. Woojin shared a room with Daehwi, the gossip dealer so he knew many information for free.

“Really?”

“Hwang Minhyun the campus prince,Ong Seongwu the model, Park Jihoon the star actor at the theatre department.. I guess the popular ones flock with their types..”

Daniel knew them too from the gossip. They are really famous and handsome. So Jisung chose him instead of all of those celebrities? He was nothing compared to them.

“You asked about Jisung-hyung before,too, right,” Woojin stared suspiciously at the thinking Daniel. “Could it be..”

“What?”

“You have a crush on him?”

“Huh?”

Daniel felt his brain is malfunctioning. He just stared back at Woojin dumbfoundedly. What did he say again?

 

I.. 

like him?

Jisung hyung?

No

way???

 

Noticing his friend’s shocked expression, Woojin only shook his head.

“Don’t expect much. There’s no way ordinary people like us can get near him.. and fight against those three guardian of him? I bet they target Jisung-hyung too”

Daniel only nodded because he can’t really hear what Woojin talked about after that. He still couldn’t comprehend the concept of falling for Jisung. 

Sure, he’s (maybe) the only one who knows the older’s crying face, (maybe) the only one that comforts him with all those skinships, and dancing for him.. But does this means he likes Jisung?

He enjoys the older’s company, though.. and they soothe each other when they’re together..

But if he likes Jisung, does this mean his love will be one-sided?

Just like Woojin said, he’s a normal guy after all. Maybe Jisung only treats him as a friend.. a special kinds of friend?

.

“Daniel?”

“Huh? Yeah?” Daniel was surprised when he realized he is sitting at his usual place with Jisung. His mind had been hazy since he heard what Woojin said at lunch.

“You okay? You don’t seem good.. “ Jisung got closer to Daniel’s face, as he wanted to make sure the younger is alright. But seeing Jisung’s face so close up only mada Daniel jumped back with red face. Now that he thought about it, he noted that the senior was so beautiful since the first time they met.. but now looking at the face so close like this.. his heart somehow can’t take it.

“I’m okay! I was just thinking for a new dance moves!”

“Really? Then I want to see it! Do it, do it!” Jisung answered back with excited gestures. The older seemed happier recently, and huh… when was the last time Daniel see Jisung crying again? Nowadays he would just meet Jisung who sit there readily with a smile and welcoming him with a hug.

“You rarely cry lately, hyung”

“Huh? Really?” Jisung blinked as he also didn’t notice. “Maybe?? I guess I got really hyped watching you dancing than to cry my despair here, haha”

Daniel felt relieved and happy, since Jisung seemed to recover from his depression before. 

“I like it better when you’re smiling, hyung,”he unconsciously said

Jisung laughed and looking embarrassed. “But really, your dance make me happy! I bet people will be hypnotized when you dance this in the exam performance.. I will surely come and get the front seat!”

“Huh, you want to see? Noo, don’t come! If you’re there the crowd will be crazy, and I’ll get stage fright with so many audiences!”

“They should all see your dance! It’s a waste if it’s only me who knows you’re good at dancing!” Jisung laughed again, but then stopped. “But I think.. I also want your dance only for myself? Hehe, I must be so selfish, huh..”

Again.

What Jisung says is so misleading to a lover boy like Daniel. Yes, he admits now that he likes his hyung, seeing how his heart is rushing and his red face and how he wants to touch the guy. Not to mention what Jisung said also gives him big confidence and excitement.

Jisung suddenly stood up while grinning. 

“You know, I really like this move of yours, when you do this.. Ahhh!”

Jisung almost tripped when he wanted to Daniel his dance moves, but Daniel managed to catch him.. except that now their face was so close to each other while sitting. So close that they could feel each other’s breath.

“So..sorry..” Jisung also blushed a little,his face was like the color of his hair.

And seeing the face made Daniel crazy. 

Daniel suddenly felt the urge to smooch the man infront of him. The man in his embrace. He tried to hold it in but he can’t control his body well, until finally..

Daniel kissed Jisung.

It’s only a light peck and for a few seconds, but Daniel can feel the soft lips, the nice smell coming from Jisung. While Jisung looked so surprised he couldn’t close his eyes while being kissed.

“Niel..?”

The small muttering sounds from Jisung gave Daniel back his rationality. He realized what he just did to the older, who was still staring at him blankly.

What.. did I do?

“I… I’m.. so sorry!” Daniel  gasped and ran away, leaving Jisung there alone. He felt guilty and embarrassed, how can he take benefit from Jisung like that! The older must hate him now! He was only a friend!

After that, Daniel was too scared to come back. 

.

“Ouch, sorry,” 

Daniel bumped into the student beside him for the hundreds time today. He settled to practice in one of the studios, and just as he thought, it was fully packed with people that he easily bumped with another students who practices beside him. It was really uncomfortable and he began to miss his perfect hiding spot, but remembering what happened between Jisung and him, he decided to ignore it all.

It’s been a few days.. or a week? Daniel didn’t want to count, since he last saw the pink haired man. He was too scared that even hearing Jisung’s voice that passed by his building from afar made him run away, or every time he saw a crowd nearing he quickly evade it as he thinks it’s Jisung’s crowd.

Thank god they didn’t even exchange contact and they’re in the different building, so it’s easy for Daniel to evade Jisung.

It hurts though, not seeing the elder and with the stress of can’t practice properly. But it’s more scary to be disappointed if Jisung reject him.. or even worse, says that he hate Daniel. Daniel now understands why Jisung keeps his crying figures a secret, since he wanted to cry too, but he couldn’t tell about it to everyone since nobody would believe him about Jisung crying or he touched Jisung. They would label him as delusional instead.

Or worst case, if people know about it, what if they became curious and came to the place, and comfort Jisung instead of him? He couldn’t take those images that run inside his head and kicked his towel frustatingly.

“You okay?” Woojin who was practicing a few meters from him approach Daniel, looking worried since his dancer friend looks so out of it.

“Yeah..“

“Daniel!!” a sudden loud voice distrupted them from the door. It was Jaehwan, Daniel’s friend from Music department. “You better run away right now!”

Jaehwan looked so tired, looks like he ran from the other side of the campus. He was so panicked.

“Huh, Jaehwan? Why?” Daniel didn’t budge and giving Jaehwan his drink, trying to calm down his friends.

“Yah! I don’t know what did you do, but better get out of here fast before you get killed!”

“What do you me--”

“WHICH ONE IS DANIEL??”

Another loud voice came from outside, and some men were opening the door angrily. They glanced into every person in the room with a scary face, making everyone whispering. One boy who is nearest the door, Sungwoon, looked so excited with the sudden drama (gosh he loves drama so much) and told them honestly which person is Daniel and they all turned to look at Daniel, Jaehwan, and Woojin, who stood confusedly at the corner side of the room.

“What have you done to our hyung huh??” the man who was the tallest with handsome face hurriedly approach Daniel. He looked so angry and caught Daniel’s collar.

“Wha? What do you mean?” Daniel still hadn’t got a clue what happened. Wait.. This man.. he’s Jisung’s friend.. right?

“Seongwu, don’t start fighting like that. How about we interrogate him first,” another handsome person beside him said with a cool tone, but everyone could see how cold his stare is toward Daniel like he wanted to stab the guy himself.

“Nope, can I punch him already, Minhyun-hyung?” another handsome face but shorter than the two also barged in, ready with his fist.

“Can someone tell me what happened here? It’s interesting!” Sungwoon laughed from their back. He was the only one who seems excited in the middle of this mess. Daniel kept a mental note to kick this hyung later when this all ends.

“Guys.. what’s your problem?” Woojin wanted to help his friend, defending Daniel from all three. “You can’t punch him without any clear reason”

“This guy did something that make Jisung-hyung sad!” the shortest among the three, Jihoon, yelled.

“That’s right! And our hyung is never sad! But lately he looks so down with no energy, because of a certain Daniel,”Seongwu tightened his grip.

“Sad..?” Jisung’s is sad.. because of him? Daniel was still confused.  

“Daniel wouldn’t do anything bad! He’s a nice guy!” Jaehwan tried to defend his friend too, even though he’s scared especially at Minhyun who stared back at him with piercing gaze as a response.

“Listen, I’m sorry, but..” Daniel thought hard how he could get away from all this. How could he explain that he knew Jisung and he ki..kissed him and ran away? They would only want to murder him more! Look at those glares, it really shows how they really treasures Jisung. 

“I know him for a bit and.. it all already ended, okay? It’s better if I don’t see him anymore, sorry. Beside, it’s good that you guys now know that he can also be sad. Comfort him too, okay?”

The three guys stared at each other, confused. Like they’re in the telepathy mode to decide to kill Daniel or not.  Woojin was so ready to sacrifice his body if someone started to stab Daniel. Jaehwan prepared his lung to scream hard for help if anything happens.

“Wait stop! I told you not to look for him if I tell you my problem..”

A soft voice appeared. It was Jisung who also panted hard because he ran after his friends when he know they are looking for Daniel. The three who was still in discussion suddenly freezed and mellowed out.

“But he make you depressed, hyung..” Seongwu changed his deathly face into a pout which is kinda cute. Jihoon welcomed Jisung with his hug, while trying to keep the senior’s distance from Daniel.

“I was in depression far before that, okay?? He’s actually the one who helps me cure it”

“Huh?” Everyone in the room gasped at that statement. Sungwoon was already recording with his phone.

“What do you mean depression, hyung? Why didn’t you tell us?” Minhyun could’t accept his explanation since he was always trying his best to take care of his beloved senior and observed him 24/7. He never realized Jisung was in any depression before, until this rascal Daniel came into topic recently.

“I didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable with me.. It’s healed already okay? Thanks to him.. so please, let him go?” Jisung pleaded

“Wait, and now this shit make you depressed again?” Jihoon couldn’t accept it too and tightened his embrace. The crowd ohhhhh-ed him.

“You played with our hyung?” Seongwoo was back to his furious state, making Daniel look away since he didn’t know what to say.

“Guys, since it come to this, can you let me talk to him for a sec? I promise it’s okay..” Jisung smiled to Jihoon and Minhyun, who finally nodded and let him free. Seongwu rejected it at first but, seeing the pink hair’s smile, of course he can’t say no and let Daniel go, and pushing him to face Jisung instead.

Honestly, Daniel prefer to be beaten up by Seongwu instead of facing Jisung. His heart was not ready, and he feared what the older will say about the incident back then. Jisung looked calm, but Daniel knew it’s a facade he always wears outside the warehouse where he cried. He hoped he can get away with only a few slaps from Jisung (and maybe become the biggest enemy of the campus and Jisung’s follower until he graduate, but he can stay low and he still has some loyal friends)

“You..” Jisung started. Daniel flinched, and tried to look at Jisung, who looks like he’s… sad?

Huh? Where did that facade gone to?

“Why’d you never came back!?” Jisung’s tears started to flow, like how he used to cry in the warehouse.

“Huh?” Daniel was so ready to be slapped, but not to his crying face. It’s been so long since he last saw it. 

“I told you I have to watch that dance or I’ll cry by myself again! I waited for you at the usual face! But you never came!” Jisung’s sobs get louder. Everyone got so surprised like Daniel that the room fell into silence. They never saw Jisung like this before. 

“And what do you mean I’d better off not seeing you anymore! Why are you saying that? Do you hate me because I’m annoying and a crybaby?? You should say it from the start!” the complains got longer and longer.  “I’m really lonely!I diot!!!!”

“Huaaaaahh!!! Sobs sobs sobs”

Jisung cried loudly like a little kid, not caring everyone’s stare. Not caring everything as he let out what was in his heart. It was even a shock to Daniel, who never saw the man crying loudly like this. Where was the Jisung who would hide and cry silently?

“Nononono hyung hyung, please don’t cry. Here, here, I’ll show you my new dance move. Or do you need my shoulder or hand? You want a hug?” He began to panic and automatically comforted Jisung by hugging and patting him, trying to calm down the senior. 

Everyone still stared at them weirdly. Especially Jisung’s friends who was so shocked they froze and wouldn’t blink at the scenes in front of them. 

“How dare you make Jisung-hyung cry!” Jihoon snapped back first, but still seemed confused as hell. It’s weird already that Jisung was so down recently but now he’s crying like a kid?

“Now it’s my fault?” Daniel felt wronged, still busy hugging Jisung. “Wait, it is, tho.. I’m so sorry, hyung.. I won’t ever evade you again..”

“A kiss..”

“Huh?”

“I want a kiss.. so I can stop crying..”

The commotion stopped again since everyone couldn’t believe their ear, especially Daniel.

“In front of all this people????”

Daniel stared at Jisung. He looked so determined that he wouldn’t ever back down until he get it. He turned to Woojin, who just threw his eyes away to anything but Daniel and Jisung. He was so loyal and wanted to help Daniel before but suddenly he acted like a stranger. He turned to Jaehwan. Jaehwan blushed and shook his head, wishing he was not here while updating his twitter. He turned to Jisung’s friends. One of them gave him deathglare. One of them threatened him if he actually do it. One of them had his soul leaving his body away.

He was happy, actually. Does this mean Jisung loves him too? Since he asked for a kiss again?

But still, kissing him in the center of attention like this, is kinda..

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Sungwoon, the drama lovers, jeered. Everyone started to follow him and cheered. Goddamit Sungwoon hyung! 

Daniel’s eyes finally back at Jisung. He missed those face, those tears, those nose and lips. Jisung had a dark circle around his eyes, a proof that he hadn’t been sleeping much. He felt guilty he makes the person he loves tormented like this. He didn’t want Jisung to cry because of him.

“Ah, screw it! It’s now do it or die!” Daniel sighed. 

He kissed Jisung tenderly. A soft kiss, again, for a few seconds longer than the one before. But now they both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. It felt so right, the lips, the feeling.

It was what both of them needed.

“Hyung, I think.. I love you.. Do you want to be my.. boyfriend?”

He didn’t know where this courage came from,  but the words slipped out from his mouth.

Jisung smiled and nodded. He was already stopped crying. “Yes.. you have to kiss me everyday or I’ll cry again!”

“I promise I’ll never make you cry again”

Both of them smiled so wide, even their eyes turned into moon shape. They giggled together before continuing into their next kiss. Yes, they completely ignored the whole crowd, not only the dance student, but even people from anywhere who gathered to the room to see the commotion.

The crowd cheered and went crazy. Congratulating the two of them. Daniel’s and Jisung’s friends got a bit teary, watching how their friend found their love. If this is a movie, the whole crowd would starts dancing and singing and the credit title would roll.  

“This is the best drama I’ve ever seen, even better than those korean drama I watched,” an audience named Kuanlin cried in the corner

“I wish I could bleach my eyes,” another onlookers named Jinyoung sneered, because he was jealous he doesn’t have a boyfriend.

The scene became a living legend in the university and a hot gossip for months.

Daniel and Jisung became the power couple everyone envied. Especially after Daniel performed his dance at the exam, everyone fell in love with his dance and some are starting a fanclub for him. He got famous overnight but he was already used to it ever since he get together with Jisung. Some also make a fanclub to ship NielSung secretly.

“I can’t believe Jisung-hyung got taken just like that..” Jisung’s friend, Seongwu, who now has to see his ex-crush being lovey dovey with his puppy lover, commented with a heavy sigh.

“I feel like I got a new dad…” another friend, Jihoon, added.

“Honestly, I never really imagined Daniel getting a boyfriend since all he cared about is dancing. But he even got the most wanted boy above all that! What a miracle,” Daniel’s friend, Woojin, approved of the relationship but still confused but who cares when he is now a friend of a celeb.

“I got a million view on my youtube because of their video!” a testimony from a witness, Sungwoon,  concluded the story.

**Author's Note:**

> You know those legendary videos of Jisung leaning on Daniel? Yeah that inspired this. Also you know what they said : the loneliest person is the kindest, the saddest person smiles the brightest :(
> 
> Though, at the end I just fell out of idea and it turns into comedy, sorry
> 
> P.s I was just a casual new fan of W1 but every story in Nielsung tag is interesting and I wait for any new fic/chap everyday so I somehow make one myself :")


End file.
